Technical Field
The present invention relates to a thermoelectric conversion material, a thermoelectric conversion element, a thermoelectric conversion module, a thermoelectric generator, a thermoelectric conversion system, and a method of manufacturing a thermoelectric conversion material.
Related Art
An improvement in thermoelectric conversion performance is required for a thermoelectric conversion material. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-26400 describes a thermoelectric conversion material that uses a rare-earth element and a transition metal material.